The UC Davis Cancer Center is a matrix organization under the aegis of the UC Davis Health System integrating the UC Davis School of Medicine and the UC Davis Medical Center, and the University of California, Davis. Located on the campus of the UC Davis Medical Center in Sacramento, California, its administrative clinical and research facilities are under the leadership of the Director and Principal Investigator of this P30 application. The Cancer Center draws its 209 members from the faculty of UC Davis and investigators at the Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory (LLNL), the USDA Western Human Nutrition Research Center and the California Department of Public Health. Peer-reviewed funding for UC Davis totals $30, 997, 409 of which $6,615,009 is provided by the NCI. Peer-reviewed funded research projects of the LLNL members totals $9, 467, 454, of which $2,499,000 is provided by the NCI. Investigations at the other organizations contributing members are provided research funding through the US Department of Agriculture and the State of California respectively. At the UC Davis Cancer Center, research is organized into si programs: (1) Molecular Oncology, (2) Cancer Biology in Animals, (3) Cancer Therapeutics, (4) Cancer Etiology, Prevention, and Control, (5) Prostate Cancer, and (6) Biomedical Technology. This first time, competitive application for a P30 [Cancer Center Support Grant] proposes support for (1) senior leadership, (2) program leadership, (3) developmental programs, (4) administration, (5) planning and evaluation activities, (6) shared resources including molecular pathology, optical pathology, optical biology, mouse biology, the clinical trials support unit, biostatistics/bioinformatics, and pharmacokinetics, (7) the Protocol Review and Monitoring System, and (8) protocol-specific research.